Razor...The Beginning
by Razor Auror
Summary: I added another chapter, he gets in trouble for beating up Malfoy. causes even more commotion, r and r as always
1. The Boy with Wits

  
I guess I gotta put a disclaimer...   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Razor Sharp they belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  
"But why do we want this boy? He is going to cause a lot of controversy for you headmaster."   
  
" I know Severus but we owe his parents this much, they were two of the best."  
  
" That was too bad wasn't it? Right after the Dark Lord died and everything, nobody expected it."  
  
" He survived though it was quite remarkable that he did."  
  
" Didn't he hide in the bathroom or something like that?"  
  
" Yes indeed he was quite a clever boy for only being 1 year old. Oh good here comes Hagrid."  
  
An enormous man with a thick beard and mustache walked up to the two men talking very loudly, as if drunk. "I'm not a'gonna get this one 'e is too far away!"   
  
" I see what you mean Hagrid I will get him myself."  
  
" But Dumbledore is it safe apparating that far?" said a greasy haired man with a hooked nose. " I believe I can accomplish it why not?" said another man, this one old with a crooked nose and a twinkle in his eye. " Well this sure is a lot of work for just one student," said the greasy haired man, "He could be just a waste of time, like Longbottom."  
  
" I believe that young Neville will make a fine young wizard and I also believe young Sharp will be one also," said the older man, sincerity in his voice, " I'll be off then!"  
  
" Very well, shall I await your return?"  
  
" No need Severus it will take some time to find young Sharp and I will also have to explain to him some things and bring him through the process, later Hagrid"   
  
" See ya Dumbledore," said the large man with a grin and a wave.   
  
The old man said something shot out his wand then suddenly vanished into the night.   
  
The greasy haired man turned to the large bearded man and mumbled out in a cold snarl " What kind of name is Razor Sharp anyway?"   
  
Miles away the boy with that name awoke with a start.   
  
  



	2. The Streets

" Oh shit what the hell was that!?" Razor looked up from his usual bed of newspapers and rags and wiped something white and wet off his forehead. "Oh great," he murmured, " A bird shit on my forehead again."   
  
When he got up he saw the sun rising between the two buildings that formed his alley. He recently ran away from his eleventh orphanage because the people in charge kept punishing him for his bad behavior. The only thing he usually did was mouth off...and continuously get in fights. That was it, he never did anything REALLY bad. Plus he didn't need the support of the orphanage anyways food wise. He happened to be, and was very proud to be, an excellent scrounger for food. He also stole, but only when he needed to.   
  
He was pretty popular on the streets, but only with kids, adults simply loathed him. He wasn't exactly the perfect kid. He was good looking, brown hair with gold tips, which, always looked spiked even without any kind of gel. He had grayish green eyes, which, many found interesting, and perfect teeth, though he rarely brushed, they were straight and white. But his attitude was less than impressive, he liked himself, he saw nothing wrong with the way he acted but other people thought he was too vulgar, too punk, too arrogant, too much of a tough little asshole who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He saw none of these faults, however, he just thought he voiced his opinions and if you like them fine, if you don't, who gives a damn what you think?   
  
So he found it rather odd when an old man who appeared to be in some sort of bath robes ran over to him and told him he must leave with him at once. " What are you talking about? I don't want to go anywhere with you, you sick bastard!" He though the old man would drop it but he was relentless. "Come on let me explain to you why you need to come with me to England," he said in a firm tone. " To England! There is no way I am going to England I am afraid you are just going to have to go there without me!"   
" I will not since I only came here specifically so you could come back with me,"   
  
" But why?" Razor asked the curiosity of his getting the better of him. "Razor you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," He handed Razor a letter to confirm this statement and it also listed his school supplies.   
  
"This is crazy there is no way this can be true!"  
  
"Well it is and you better come back with me before the portkey leaves"   
  
" The what?"  
  
" A muggle object bewitched to carry wizards from point A to point B,"  
  
" What's a muggle?"  
  
"A non-magical person"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's this old boot right here"  
  
" I see, so I guess I will go with you since I got nothing better to do on the streets, my life was already going downhill."  
  
"Don't say that Razor you are only eleven,"  
  
" Eleven years wasted well anyways are we going to go yet?"  
  
" Just a minute," he was checking his watch. "3...2...1...NOW," Razor felt as if his navel was being yanked into this shoe then yanked out as he fell right in front of a shabby old building.   
  
"This is where you are going to stay until school starts," said the old man. " Aah nothing better than the Leaky Cauldron!"  



	3. Diagon Alley

Razor looked up and down at this building and thought this is the only place where he wouldn't like to stay.   
  
But when he ventured inside with the old man he saw that it was nothing like the outside. It was actually pretty nice and he could get used to staying here as he sat down in his room, the old man, who was actually the headmaster at this Hogwarts place told him that all the expenses were paid. Which was a good thing since Razor had no money whatsoever. The mans name was Albus Dumbledore but out of respect would be called Professor Dumbledore due to his position at Hogwarts.   
  
Once he left he told Razor that a man called Hagrid would pick him up and bring him school shopping. Razor hated shopping and was about to protest but Dumbledore left before he could say another word or ask another question. He jumped into his four-poster and immediately went asleep, due to the days events he was exhausted.  
He went downstairs around noon, he always slept in late it was a habit since he never had to wake up for anything in particular before in his life. Coming down he immediately noticed a huge man who called out his name. Startled that this man was Hagrid that Dumbledore was speaking of, Razor went down to him. " Ready to go Razor?" said the huge man gruffly. "Yeah I guess," Razor replied, though he wasn't looking forward to it.   
  
They went out the backdoor and the man tapped a certain brick with what looked like an umbrella 3 times and suddenly an archway opened. Razor cried out in surprise, not because of the new opening but what was in the new opening. There were stores lined up on either side of the street, he saw all sorts of creatures doing all sorts of things.   
  
He barely noticed when they got to the first shop, it was a robe shop. It seemed to have gone rather quickly since the shopkeeper had measuring tape that measured by itself. They were out by the time they got in. "That was on me Razor," said Hagrid "The rest you gotta buy yourself,"   
  
"Uh ok," Razor mumbled but he knew he was in trouble since he owned no money at all and what Hagrid paid with he never even saw before. "See the thing is Razor, there are three types of coins Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. There are 11 sickles in a galleon and 29 knuts in a sickle, its quite simple really. Now we outta stop at Gringotts to get your money."  
  
"What the hell is Gringotts?" asked Razor, "It's a wizard's bank, and watch your language, you keep saying stuff like that and you'll soon be expelled," said Hagrid, Razor however paid no attention to the warning whatsoever "But Hagrid, I don't have any money," Hagrid looked unstifled by this. "O'course you do Razor! You don't think your parents, having been the most famous international aurors of their time left no money towards ya?"  
"I guess I didn't think of that," said Razor feeling even more idiotic since he had no clue whatsoever what an auror was.   
  
They walked into the building and a goblin by the name of Griphook invited them in. Razor was quite fond of Griphook, he knew that Griphook took no shit from anybody. After they went down to Razor's vault through a series of twists and turns on a mine cart. He saw mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He shoved a large amount into a bag the bank offered and they went back to the surface.   
  
After the bank they went to a bookshop and got all his schoolbooks, they then went to a pet shop but razor found nothing there he liked "You're telling me we live in a wizarding world and there are no exquisite pets?" he was looking forward to buying a mini sort of dragon or something but there was just owls, cats, toads, and rats.   
  
There last stop was the wand shop, they were greeted by a creepy old man Mr. Ollivander he gave Razor a wand to wave but nothing happened. The same happened in every other wand in the entire shop. "Well this is very odd I must say!" said Mr. Ollivander "But there is still one more chance!" he went to a back room in the shop leaving Razor feeling incredibly ridiculous and feeling that he shouldn't be a wizard at all. He returned with a wand that seemed to cast off a sort of glow, "This is something I've been saving for just the right person, Cedar 11 inches with the claw of a dragon, most people don't know that the claw of a dragon is also immensely magical and powerful because no one in their right mind would try to get one, but I got one, just one, at the core of this wand." Razor gave it a wave and sparks shot out of it, Mr. Ollivander was ecstatic "Finally a match!" he yelled as Razor paid him for the wand and he and Hagrid walked back to The Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Be on the Hogwarts Express by 11 o'clock Platform 9 3/4 tomorrow, alright Razor I'm off!" Hagrid Yelled as he walked away. "See ya Hagrid!" Razor yelled back, he liked Hagrid, he was a lot nicer than he seemed. He went to his room satisfied with the day's work and prepared to wake up early. For the second night in a row he was exhausted from the day's events.   
  



	4. The Train Journey

Razor walked out of the Leaky Cauldron at 10:30 feeling refreshed and anxious to head off to Hogwarts. As he thanked everyone at the Leaky Cauldron for his stay he called a muggle taxi "King's Cross," he told the driver while fitting his school trunk into the back of the taxi. It was a rather quick ride since the station wasn't too far away.   
  
He hopped out of the seat paid the man with the muggle money he received from Dumbledore for such matters and walked to the station. There was Platform nine and there was Platform ten, no Platform nine and three quarters. Razor was beginning to think this was some kind of joke when he saw a wizard family all with red hair with a boy with jet black hair and glasses along with a girl with frizzy brown hair just walk right in between nine and ten. They looked older than him by about four years. The mother of the red haired family walked out a little while later, "Are you going on the Hogwarts Express dear?" she asked him "If you are you better get moving, the train is about to leave," Razor thanked the woman and ran right in between platforms nine and ten at the last second he saw a cat reading a newspaper and he thought that it was rather odd for a cat to read a newspaper. CRASH he fell hard on the ground " Oh shit! That hurt!" he was making a scene and the mother was running over to him fretting. "Now dear you're supposed to walk right through the barrier without thinking about anything else, and watch your language," she added in a stern voice.   
  
This time he walked through with no problem and right in front of him Platform nine and three quarters materialized before his eyes the train gave the final warning as Razor hurried to catch up. He jumped on the train just as it started to move and put his stuff in the baggage department.   
  
He then tried to find a seat all the seats were full except for the one with the boy with the glasses, the girl with the frizzy brown hair, and one of the red haired kids. "Can I sit down here? All the other seats are taken." They let him and he sat down next to the girl. "Are you a first year? You look young," the girl said. "Yeah I'm just starting out," Razor replied. The boy with the dark hair noticed Razor's accent and he asked where he was from. "New York City," Razor said. They were all astonished that a boy from America was going to a Wizarding School in London.   
  
They then introduced themselves, the boy with the dark hair and glasses was named Harry Potter, the girl Hermione Granger, and the boy Ron Weasly. Razor introduced himself they, again, started asking him questions " Your name is Razor Sharp? Is that some sort of joke or something?" asked the red haired boy   
  
"No, its always been my name and I'm pretty sure its not a joke," Razor replied starting to get a little angry. So what if his name was peculiar why was it their business to care!? "  
  
So what house do you want to be in?" asked the girl making forced conversation. "What are you talking about?" asked Razor. They then explained to him the houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They then talked about how they were in Gryffindor and how that was the best one. Razor secretly disagreed however and thought Ravenclaw sounded like the best. The red haired one then asked, this time the one to make forced conversation if Razor liked Quidditch. "What the hell is Quidditch?" asked Razor. The two boys then proceeded to tell Razor all about the Wizard sport and Razor liked the sound of it. He would very much like to play it at Hogwarts.   
  
After he told them this they said it was very unlikely that a 1st year would be on a team. They then rode in silence until their compartment door opened. " Potter, Weasly, Granger I see you made a new friend," snarled a rather evil looking boy with blonde greasy hair.   
  
Standing beside him were two brutes that Razor also disliked even though they haven't spoken a word yet. This kid, whose name was Draco Malfoy as Razor later found out kept proceeding to insult them and he saw all of them getting red in the face. "Would you just shut up you slimy looking asshole!" said Razor the boy looked startled at first by being insulted by a first year but then regained his composure. "Why don't you just shut up you American prat! You haven't the guts to stand up next to me Crabbe, and Goyle here." He spat out. "Just watch me!" Razor replied anger in his face, this boy didn't even know him and was insulting him. "Why you little..." he was about to say more but Razor stood up and punched him in the face.   
  
He went down and the two big boys went after him, he kicked one of them down low and threw the other one to the ground. He then proceeded to punch each one in unison while they were on the ground.   
  
With a last stomp on Malfoy Razor sat back down. His three companions looked at him with awe. "You just beat up Malfoy and his thugs," said Ron. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  



	5. Trouble and the Sorting

The train stopped because they suddenly arrived at Hogwarts. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still lying in the hallway. An old strict looking woman got on the train to tell the different age groups where to go and suddenly noticed the three boys lying on the floor. "What happened here?" she shrieked. Almost everybody on the train pointed to Razor. "But Professor McGonagall he was provoked!" said Razor's three companions in unison. "I don't care if he was provoked! He still endangered the life of three students!"   
  
She then dragged Razor out keeping a tight grasp on his left ear. "Ow get off me! You know I CAN walk!" grunted Razor as she got into a horseless coach and brought him along. The trip was non too pleasant as the Professor looked furious at what Razor had done. They walked into a huge castle, which Razor assumed must be Hogwarts and she brought him to a stone Gargoyle. "Fizzing Wheezbies," she said and the Gargoyle stepped aside and they went up the steps into an interesting office. Razor saw sitting at his desk none other than Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Why did you do this Razor?" asked Dumbledore who looked more depressed at what Razor did than Razor was. "Sir with all do respect Malfoy is a slimy little weasel who was asking for it" said Razor defiantly. "Yes but that doesn't mean you beat him up, you may have grown up on the streets but we have rules here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a finality to his tone, but Razor wasn't finished "But headmaster he was giving me shit!" if he thought this would help in any way it didn't. "Watch the language and another act like that and you'll be suspended." Dumbledore replied in a firm tone. "Yes headmaster," mumbled Razor feeling dejected. "Oh my! The Sorting has almost begun I must be off!" said Professor McGonagall and she departed quickly. "Can I split too Professor?" asked Razor. "Yes Razor you may leave, Razor started to stand up but then suddenly a vicious looking man with oily black hair ran up the stairs and pointed, fuming, at Razor. "YOU!" he screamed, "You just attacked three of my students! Dumbledore this boy will surely be suspended won't he?" asked the man furiously. "No he will not Severus, he has realized his mistake and has been issued a warning," said Dumbledore. Snape looked like he was about to burst "Surely this mistake for a wizard cannot stay at this school!" he bellowed, "I told you once Dumbledore and I'll tell you again, this boy will get you into trouble!"  
  
"Razor you may go now," said Dumbledore, "You are no longer needed," grateful that Dumbledore asked him to leave Razor walked down the steps and walked down another set of stairs that he remembered coming up with Professor McGonagall. He saw her at the foot of the stairs and she called to him. "What took you so long? You have to get sorted!" she grabbed him once again by the left ear and brought him to a room where a kid had a hat over his head, to Razor's surprise the hat screamed SLYTHERIN! and the boy walked over to a table cheering loudly.   
  
Everyone started to walk away when Professor McGonagall announced "Wait! Wait! We have one more student! Sharp, Razor" she read off and Razor walked to the hat and put it on. **Hmm** the hat said in his head **you would be very good in Slytherin, yes indeed, ah but you could be phenomenal in Gryffindor so I guess it will have to be...** no wait! Razor thought desperately **what? Most people don't refuse to go to Gryffindor, many think it is the best**, I want to go to Ravenclaw, put me In Ravenclaw thought Razor **if you insist** said the hat **then it must be...** RAVENCLAW!   
  
Razor stood up and started walking to the table that was cheering, he then stopped, "What?" he yelled. "I can't hear you!" they started cheering louder he then yelled "Ravenclaw kicks ass!" and the whole table erupted and it seemed like other tables were clapping too.   
  
Razor sat down and watched the clapping die down. "Aah he said to himself, this is where I belong, I got the kids behind me and that's all I need," as his plate filled up magically before him and he began to eat.   
  
  
  
A/N I know he swears a lot but he's going to learn to tone it done In the next couple of chapters don't worry.   



End file.
